This invention relates to the synthesis of novel synthetic resins wherein a N,N*-substituted disulfonamide is copolymerized with either an organic acid dichloride or diisocyanate. The principle object of this invention is the demonstration of the synthesis of novel synthetic resins from N,N*-disubstituted disulfonamides. More specific objectives and advantages are apparent from the description, which discloses and illustrates but is not intended to limit the scope of the invention.
The global production of resins in multibillion-pound quantities includes polycarbonates and epoxy resins. The bulk of these resins utilize bisphenol-A. Recent research (Current Biology, Volume 13, page 546, 2003) has shown that abnormalities in developing mouse eggs occurred at levels of bisphenol-A from hydrolysis of bisA polycarbonate. Similar aberration in human eggs would lead to miscarriages and birth defects. The bisphenol-A epoxy resin is based on the following technology, which requires no less than twelve chemical transformations as illustrated below:benzene+propylene→isopropylbenzeneisopropylbenzene→cumene hydroperoxidecumene hydroperoxide→phenol+acetonephenol+acetone→bisphenol A (bisA)propylene+chlorine→allyl chloride+hydrochloric acid (HCl)allyl chloride+sodium hydroxide+chlorine→propylene chlorohydrinspropylene chlorohydrins+sodium hydroxide→epichlorohydrinbisA+epichlorohydrin→bisA chlorohydrinbisA chlorohydrin+sodium hydroxide→bisA diepoxidebisA diepoxide+bisA→epoxy resinsodium chloride+water−>chlorine+sodium hydroxidewaste chlorinated byproducts+hydrogen→HCl+hydrocarbons
The reaction sequence has several negative process implications with regards to yields of chlorinated byproducts, hydraulic load as well as the above-mentioned biological problem. Benzene is a known carcinogen and the process for the production of epichlorohydrin produces considerable quantities of chlorinated byproducts. In addition, the process requires a chlor-alkali facility, hence a local supply of salt and copious quantities of water. The products and processes of the present invention ameliorate some of the disadvantages of the prior art of the products and processes.